Percy Jackson And The Tasks Of Three
by Zeus'Child101
Summary: Percy, Nico and Jason need to prove they are worthy of being children of the 'Big Three' and are sent on a quest to complete a task each to their specialty, but according to the prophecy, only two will stay demi-gods the other will become a mortal...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-The Quest Is Announced

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. Never have, Never will. It will always have Rick Riordan written all over it. **

3 demi-gods stood in the big house, witnessing a centaur freaking out. Pacing the room, Chiron kept mumbling to himself 'this is bad' and 'how can this happen?' and the demi-gods figured if Chiron was nervous, this was definitely bad.

"Chiron, why have you called us all here? I find it odd how it is a group of children whose father is one of the 'big three'." Percy (Son of Poseidon) said anxiously, hoping for a decent explanation.

"Is it something bad? I can't handle bad news. Please say it's not bad news for us you're worried about." Jason (son of Jupiter) mumbled in a hope he would get a response.

"I don't care what it is, but could you tell us so we could all GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE!" Nico (son of Hades) shouted to get Chiron's attention (which seemed to work.)

There was a moment of silence before Chiron spoke. "Listen, it's about your dad's. You see they think…they think…" he spoke nervously.

"THINK WHAT!" they all screamed at once.

Another silence enrolled them until Chiron broke the ice. "They think you are not worthy as their sons and need to be…challenged to prove you are worthy of your godly powers."

"So your saying, we are not meant to be 'children of the big three' anymore." Percy spoke with a hint of anger in his voice.

"That's a load of crap! There is no way I'm 'not worthy' to be Jupiter's son." Jason screamed so the world could here.

"How can this be? What challenge do we have to participate in to redeem ourselves of our titles?" Nico, so shocked he had to be the one to ask the smart question.

Chiron hesitated as if he knew that something bad might happen but knew he had to tell them. "Well, the gods want you to travel and face three tasks, each specialized to your godly powers. If you succeed, you get redeemed and if you don't, you…you… lose your powers and become mortal."

"WE WHAT!" they all screamed as if their life was as stake (which it was)

The sudden outburst echoed round the room before Chiron spoke again. "Well, are you up for it?" he spoke so conscious of their answers.

"Yes. I'm not being mortal any time soon." Percy said, both confident yet nervous.

"HELL TO THE YEAH! No-one tells me I'm gonna be mortal." Jason spoke so loud, it shocked the skin out of everyone.

"I guess I have to. If I want to keep in contact with Bianca and stuff." Nico nervously replied.

"Great. Just great." Chiron beamed, chuffed to see their commitment. "Collect your prophecy from Rachel tomorrow and be on your way. Before you go, take this map. It will tell you the destinations of each challenge and don't expect it to be easy getting there."

"Thank you Chiron." Percy chuffed.

"Yeah, cheers dude." Jason blared

"What they said." Nico spoke not trying to sound desperate.

Chiron wiped a few tears and whimpered. "Good luck. And no matter what, you will always be the children of the 'Big three' in my eyes.

(The Next Day)

Percy, Jason and Nico stood at the campfire with everyone else. Rachel was ready to recite the prophecy to the whole camp and it went like this:

_The children of the big three, their lives at stake_

_Will face a task to secure their fate_

_One water, one lightning, one death_

_Two shall succeed, the other will gain unwanted breath_

_Each task at hand ,an old enemy will appear_

_To rescue you in a time so dear._

Everyone was in shock and the one thing Jason, Percy and Nico knew was that one of them will not be back at camp next summer.

"Well that's that. Off you go then. Good luck James, Peter and Nathan." Mr D spoke with a hint of excitement knowing one won't return (hopefully its Percy in his case.)

From the top of the hill, their camp faded to a small speck in the distance. They all hoped for the best, but that one line in the prophecy stuck in their head (two shall succeed, the other will gain unwanted breath.) it all dwelled on them that it could be any of them not returning.

just as the landscape was all gone, Percy screamed from the top of his lungs. "IT'S JASON, PERCY AND NICO. FOR GODS SAKE GET IT RIGHT!" and walked off casually, hoping for the best out of this nightmare they were all about to face…

**Hope you like it so far. There will be more to come. Please review (flames maybe welcome)**

**Amy x**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Hand In Hand In Hand

**Disclaimer: I swear on the river Styx, I don't and I won't own Percy Jackson.**

For the past hour everything was normal. Jason, Percy and Nico were walking through New York, weapons in hand and supplies from camp in their bags. There had been no monster attacks just yet, so it was all smooth sailing for now…

"So where is the first destination Nico?" Jason asked with a tone on excitement.

"First, we have to go to…Pennsylvania. But it doesn't say who is getting the first task. Nico pleaded.

There was a moment of thinking and mental discussing until Percy had a brainstorm. "Remember the prophecy; the line 'one water, one lightning, one death' might indicate the order the tasks go in. which means I'm…"

But before Percy could finish his sentence, Jason was knocked aside by a giant Hellhound. Percy could tell it wasn't Mrs O'Leary or any other Hellhound they could 'make friends' with. He knew the dog was here for one reason only, to kill them.

Nico did his best to distract it from striking at Jason again, or even hitting Percy however being the Son of Hades was not an advantage at this moment. He tried to calm and control it until he remembered he had been disowned, so in his conclusion they were screwed.

Jason got back on his feet but still felt a little nauseous. Percy ran over and managed to get some nectar in his system before being pushed aside by a flying Nico. Jason figured that he couldn't tame the beast and he knew that he couldn't summon the winds and Percy couldn't use his water technique.

"We will never stop him without the help from the Gods, and we know they don't want anything to do with us." Nico whimpered, obviously scared.

"Don't panic Nico." Percy said, comforting his friend. "We will kick this Hellhound where it hurts."

"Guys. Enough of the pep talk. We have a dog that has probably not eaten for a long while…and we are its next snack." Jason boasted, lurking for their attention. "We will have to kill this thing with our brain cells…I mean brains and weapons."

Just as he wanted, they all had their weapons in hand. Percy with Riptide, Jason with his lance and Nico with his iron sword. All in position ready to kick some dog butt.

"Here's what we do." Jason demanded, feeling responsible. "When he charges forward, Percy runs to the left, Nico runs to the right and I slide under him. It will confuse him enough so we can get a couple of swings before he attacks us single handily. "

"That sounds like a plan" Percy beamed.

"Yeah. Good one." Nico cried.

As soon as they faced the Hellhound, they stared jumping and screaming to get its attention. Once it turned to see them mocking him, he charged leaving a trail of dust behind him.

"On three. "Percy whispered. "One…Two…"

"THREE!" Jason screamed as he ran under the legs of the Hellhound (Just to let you know, the odeur wasn't nice either.)

Nico and Percy ran around. Both slashing their swords at the dogs body while Jason was sticking the spear where ever it would go.

The Hellhound went silent. It slowly turned towards Jason and growled. His feet swept the ground, ready to charge at his new snack.

Nico screamed at the top of his lungs. "We should all jump together. The more power, the more injured he will get. He is wounded enough, this last hit will kill him."

They all stood, glaring into the eyes of the Hellhound. They all watched as he gradually got closer to Jason's body. Both him and Percy saw Nico, not giving any sign when to jump.

"Er now would be good Nico." Percy said shaking as the Hellhound closed in of Jason.

"Yeah dude, I don't wanna be a Jason pancake." He begged.

Only a few more steps and Jason would be toast. 3…2…

"NOW!" Nico screamed and they all jumped, slashing and slicing into the dogs body until all that was left was a pile of dust.

"Thank you guys, you really had my back." Jason spoke gratefully and gave them both a hug.

"No bother mate, what are friends for." Percy replied, feeling the love.

"We all had each other's back and we killed the big beast hand in hand…in hand."

They stamped and scattered the remains of the Hellhound and slowly started walking to their first destination. Pennsylvania, where Percy will be the first to have his do or die (well redeem or be mortal) task. All wondering what is going to happen and what the mortals saw the fight to be…

**Hiya. There is still more to come.**

**Please vote in the poll to help me decide what person becomes mortal**

**Review is possible (flames maybe welcome)**

**Updating soon**

**Bye x**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-An Average, Every Night Bonding Moment

**Disclaimer: Still haven't got Percy Jackson in my hands. I will never get it anyway so I don't think it's worth trying**

Percy, Nico and Jason had just finished setting up their camp for the night. Between the hellhound attack and now, they encountered a few easier monsters (Harpies and Venti.) They had food on the fire and were sitting making conversation about how the day went.

"Well today was…eventful." Percy anxiously spoke, still trying to erase the image of the Venti out of his head.

"Yeah, it was definitely…something." Jason nodded in agreement, still shaken from the hellhound attack.

"At least we are alive and in one piece." Nico said calmly, although he was still disturbed by the Harpies picking at his hair.

For demi-gods, a moment of peace like this is rare, so they made the most of it by: Singing songs, burning offerings for the gods (which to them was pointless) and just having a laugh. Basically a regular camp night, but both Jason and Nico could tell Percy was a bit shaken and nervous and it was a good thing they knew why.

"Percy man, cheer up. Everything's going to be fine." Nico spoke in his most persuasive voice (wishing he had Piper's charm speak.)

Percy stayed silent…

"Yeah dude. Anything the Gods throw at you, you can handle. You da boss. You da man. You da…" Jason was suddenly interrupted by Nico who kept repeating*cough, cough stop being a wannabe gangster cough, cough*.

Percy didn't speak. He just sat still on the log, lost in a world of his own. His body curled up and his head tucked in his hands. Jason went up to him and gave him a shake to try and get him back to reality.

"COME ON DUDE. SNAP OUT OF IT!" Jason screamed. Trying his best to get him to wake up out of dream world.

"NO. DON'T DO THAT!" Nico belted out. "THE WAY YOURE GOING ON, YOU COULD BREAK HIS BONES!"

For the next minute, Jason and Nico were biting each other's heads off until Percy got up and managed to calm them down.

"CAN YOU GUYS SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO THINK FOR LEAVE ME ALONE!" his voice sounded so harsh in both their ears.

It was very awkward now. Percy was in his tent, Nico and Jason were sitting, processing what jerks they had been by pushing themselves into Percy's life.

"What we going to do.?" Jason questioned Nico. "We were only trying to help him but we pushed it over the edge."

Nico replied. "We leave him alone. Let him gather his thoughts. Let him think about his challenge alone."

It was getting late. Nico and Jason turned the fire off and went to head for the tents, when a figure stood in front of them…it was Percy.

"Sorry about earlier. I was stressed, high school test stressed. I just really want to pass this no problem, but I'm worried in case I don't." his voice so scared and weak.

Nico came over and gave him a man hug and said to him. "It's ok, me and Jason are sorry too. We didn't mean to pressurise you and make you feel nervous."

"Yeah were sorry. Why don't we talk about this over a dead fire and s'mores?" Jason suggested with a grin.

"I guess. Nico replied.

"Well, you can't say no to s'mores. Percy said

(A Few Hours Later)

"You understand what to do." Jason asked Percy. Hoping he did.

"Yes dude." He replied.

"You are probably right about that line in the prophecy Jason, maybe someone who really hated Percy will help him." Nico randomly added.

"Hopefully it's Luke." Percy pleaded. "I know at least he can put up a fight."

"But what if I'm wrong, maybe it might mean me or Nico, or all of us or a totally different thing." Jason panicked.

"Well if you're wrong, it means you don't know everything." Percy joked, which made everyone laugh.

"Well, we should sleep. Big day tomorrow." Nico suggested.

"Ok" Jason and Percy said at the same time.

With no further arguments or objections, they all walked off to their tents with a smile on their faces. They all hoped for the best in the next few days and they can all agree on one thing. S'mores can make a difference when it comes to friends.

**Hey. Hope you are all enjoying the story.**

**Any ideas for tasks/chapters PM me**

**Any shipping's you want me to write about, PM me**

**Any ideas for my fan name, PM me**

**(sorry for all that by the way)**

**Updating shortly**

**Please review (flames maybe welcome)**

**Amy xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Percy's Task (Percy, Poseidon and Luke POV)

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I still don't own Percy Jackson*thinking of a way to get It.* Nope, I got nothing, still yours Rick (For now…)**

Percy

I stood there nervously in the heart of Pennsylvania, waiting to find out my task from my godly father. When I checked my surroundings, there were water towers to my left and right, a grassy park area with a dried out fountain and many empty ditches. My guess, I'll be flooding the ground and the park keeper won't want me here anymore.

Poseidon

I stood in the throne room watching my son (If I should call him that) trying to figure out what he had to do. He said something about flooding stuff so I know he is on the right line. I tower over the spying hole thing and start explaining.

"Percy Jackson, your task is as follows. Use what strength you have to call upon the water towers and fill the fountain and ditches. You only have 30 minutes. At a time of struggle, one of your latest enemies will appear to lend a hand or give advice. Good luck and I hope you succeed."

Percy

I knew it would be something like that. This is going to be a piece of cake. It's only bursting a few water towers and controlling it to here. How hard could it be? I mean, wouldn't be the son of the sea god for nothing. Here I go.

(Ten Minutes Later)

Oh gods! It's harder than I thought. I didn't realise until now how far away the towers actually are. I need to just focus my mind and imagine those towers bursting. One…two…three! I looked to see what had happened, nothing, nil, zero. I hear Poseidon shout '15 minutes left' what the hell am I going to do.

Poseidon

By the looks of it, he isn't doing very well. I really want him to succeed but the way things are going, he might not do it. It's time to send a signal to one of his enimies to get him here and give my boy advice. 'Oh Luke Castellan, please help Percy!'

Luke

Looks like Percy needs my help. Mr show off actually needs my help. To be fair, if he didn't hand me that blade, I would have been an evil titan jerk (although it would have been fun.) Anyways , it looks like he is seriously struggling and the least I could do is return the favour for something he did for me.

Percy

It's no use. I might as well just give up. There is only 5 minutes left and there is no way I could do it. It's time to say goodbye to my pow… what in the world is that? Is it a bird? Is it a plane? Oh my gods it's Luke! I can't believe I'm happy to see this guy's face again.

Luke

"Hi Percy, guess I'm the one who will help you out of your little predicament, there's limited time so let's make it short and snappy. Don't strain when trying to focus, relax and just keep thinking what you want. That goes for when you do burst the towers, stay calm and control it with your mind. Good luc…"

Percy

Okay, not long now. 2 minutes so let's do it. Relax, stay cool and think of what I want. *Please burst water towers, please burst water towers, please burst water towers* YES! Now let's finish this!

Poseidon

Only 1 minute left. He has finally got the hang of it. I shout to him, saying to hurry and he obeys. I see the water splash into the ditches and the mouth of the fountain sprinkle to life. I'm so proud, tears of joy run down my face.

"Well done Percy, you have successfully done what I intended and I'm now proud to say you have officially been redeemed as my son. Congratulations!"

Percy

Well that was proven more difficult than I thought. At least I'm now free to use my powers when we are all in trouble. It feels good to have my dad back on my side. I wonder what Luke would be thinking now. It was sure nice to see him again.

Luke

Great job Percy, I never doubted you in the slightest. I hope you grow as strong as you wanted to be and we may meet again someday.

Percy

Well that's a weight lifted of my shoulder, I can't wait to tell Jason and Nico back at our camp and see their reaction when I do. I hope I never have to be in this situation again. Off tothe campsite I go then.

**Hi there. Hope you liked it.**

**Sorry it took so long, had writers block.**

**More to come shortly.**

**Please review (flames maybe welcome)**

**Bye x**


End file.
